Princess Among Dragons
by Angel Ayami
Summary: Leina is your run of the mill runaway girl, skeptic and narrow minded when it comes to the types of creatures out there. A stop to Berk however, turned out to be more than just a stop for rations and repairs.


How to Train Your Dragon Fan Fiction

Summary: Running away and living somewhere without a care is one thing, but what if the place you took stay happened to be the town of Berk and their pets of dragons? How would you react? Would you be scared or lonely? Skeptical Leina though finds it as an opportunity to spread her own wings and fly, creating a good set of friends along the way.

Disclaimer: Short and sweet, I own nothing of HTTYD or characters, they belong to Dreamworks, except for Leia, she's mine. If you don't like the use of OCs please hit the red x and leave or just go to a different fan fiction and don't bother me with bs. For the rest, enjoy.

Princess Among Dragons

By Angel Ayami

Day 0: Arrival to Berk

The sound of a piece of charcoal was filling in a quiet little building, it was dark except for the sign of candlelight, illuminating a dark haired girl, writing down her thoughts into an old looking leatherbound book as another one with the shape of a dragon on the cover was sitting beside her.

'_My dearest journal, It's me again Leina, at least that's what I'm calling myself these days. I've been living in Berk for over a week now, and to be honest it's really amazing! You know how most people's pets are normally dogs, cats, or even sheep, but you know what Berk has that others don't? Dragons, that's right dragons! They're real, fire breathing, but not so bloodthirsty beasts at ones would think at first glance…to be honest it was how I thought so too. Though I think it's best I start from the very beginning to when I first arrived to this little cozy spot…'_

~o~o~

The waters were calm today, the breeze followed it, puffing open the blank canvas sale of a small Viking style boat that was cutting through the waters. A hooded figure was sitting at the stern of the small boat, hand against a rudder, gently guiding it through on the voyage of the deep blue. At their feet was a battle ax and a simple sack filled with rations that were slowly running thin. With a sigh, they knew that they would have to pick up more with high hopes that there would be a place to dock the small dingy temporarily until her rations were at least filled up and perhaps the slightly dull battle ax could use some sharpening as well.

Deep green eyes were aching for rest, but without another person around to man the boat there was no way there could be rest.

WHOOSH!

The sound of air rushing just overhead of the small boat came from overhead making the lone person look up. They had seen a shadow and gripped the side of the boat as it tettered dangerously for a moment from one side to another. What in the name of Odin had flown overhead that created such an incredible burst of air enough to rock the lone ship. Standing up, slender legs covered in a pair of dirtied breeches and brown boots that were pure leather walked across to the bow, ducking under the sail and looking relief came over the person as they saw the small island not too far away and looked down at her rations bag and smiled a little; finally they could fill their bag up, sharpen their weapon…and perhaps rest for a night or two before heading out again.

However; that was what they had thought at first…but the result of when they docked was a completely different story.

The lone person sighed with relief as they finished tying a tight knot from the rope to keep the small boat in its place along the rickety looking docking area, reaching in to pull out the bag of depleting goods and the axe. Slender arms lifted the axe and attached it to the straps resting over the cloak for the moment and nodded. At first glance, the stature of such a person could probably never heave a heavy weapon like that, unless they were extremely well trained. Pulling the bag over a shoulder the stranger walked across the dock and walked up the stairs to the town nestled so comfortably.

The town they walked into was a nice place indeed, shields and wooden buildings lined the pathways and the center of course held stalls and a local blacksmith; good they could get their axe a nice tune up, up on a hill there was a large building that was most likely a spectacular great hall for all Vikings to feast and be merry. Oh yeah, it was peaceful, sometimes the stranger saw a few local people walk on by, though casting glances to the cloaked figure every so often with a raised eyebrow and…even a soft chuckle? What? Had they not have visitors before?

They paused though, hearing the sound of flapping wings or the scratching of claws on the wooden tiled rooftops, but it seemed that they didn't bother to pay attention. With a deep breath and a warmed sigh they started towards the blacksmith.

"Hello?" the voice that called out for someone was that of a female under the cloak, shifting the bag a little on her shoulder, "Someone here?"

"Just a minute!" called a male voice, young it seemed. "Be with you right in a moment!" he called again over the sound of clanging metal on metal, the roar of a forge and the hiss of hot metal being dipped into water.

"Alright! Don't mind the wait." She sighed and fingered the hilt of her battle axe, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end ever so slightly, as if she was being watched. Her emerald green eyes were staring around as she strained her ears, hearing the sound of tiles being scratched on close by then turned to look over her shoulder. She saw nothing but then heard the flump of something landing on the ground then turned fast and a chill ran down her spine as she stared into the green slit eyes of a sleek black dragon that whipped its webbed black and red tail end. Without much of a thought the stranger reached back under the cloak and removed the battle axe quickly and held it up in a form of defense. To her the defense was good because the sight of the weapon seemed to almost startle the dragon, it growled, but then roared sensing the threat.

However, it wasn't just one roar that almost rattled the sky as the girl's eyes glanced around to see the sight of many dragons with scales of different colors and classes, it was a jaw dropping yet frightening sight. Vikings had come from their homes to see what the ruckus was about while others had run to the sides of the dragons to calm them. She looked back to the smaller black dragon who had silenced, but then had opened its jaws and a fireball shot out from its throat. With a yelp, the girl held up the axe, the ball of blue and purple colored flame shot against the blade of the axe and exploded on contact of orange and red flame, knocking her back hard onto the stone ground.

She groaned and reached back, rubbing the back of her head, her twisted braided hair loosening from its spot from a bun that was knotted tightly. She scrambled over and picked up the axe quickly, about to do a counter strike against the beast, but then stopped when a boy had run out and placed a hand on the dragon's scaled neck. "Toothless! Toothless, what's wrong buddy?" he asked as he rubbed the agitated creature's neck in order to calm it, but the black dragon snarled at the girl and gave another roar. He turned to look over and blinked brushing away some of his messy mop of brown hair; he looked almost startled to see the axe in the girl's hand and a preparation to strike. "Woah now, hold on!" he called stepping in front of the black dragon, his hands up a little as all fell silent. "Can you…put the axe down? Please?" he asked in a voice that sounded calm yet pleading.

"Why should I? That thing is a dragon! It's a killing bloodthirsty…"

"Don't finish that sentence cause you're wrong." The boy had stopped her before she could finish. "These dragons here are very well tamed, well mannered; they don't really attack unless they feel it's a threat. So, please…put your axe down and push it towards me, everything will be fine I swear it." He spoke motioning his hands down to the ground, trying to remedy the situation. The stranger looked at him skeptically then eyed the dragon with a look of distaste, then back at the boy. With a sigh she slowly set down the axe onto the stone ground. "Okay good, now just kick it over to me…"

"Oh shut it, I heard you the first time." She placed her foot on the hilt of the axe and with a hard push kicked it over to him. He reached down and stumbled a little as he picked it up.

"Good. See Toothless? Nothing to be frightened about." He spoke as he stroked the dragon's snout gently. Everyone seemed to be in a state of calm and a small talk of chatter had come over the people…until a gruff voice had shouted;

"What's all this ruckus about?! What in the name of Thor has upset our dragons? Hiccup, answer me!" This man was big, strong, his beard red as flame tied in separate rows at the end, clad in leather, armor, and fur with a horned helmet to match.

"Dad…" the boy named 'Hiccup' answered, but he was stuttering a little bit over his words to find an explanation, but sighed. "That girl over there simply raised an axe to Toothless, but she knocked it over here, everything's fine now." He spoke motioning to the weapon in question then to the girl standing there dumbstruck at the defense of such beasts.

"Hmph…" the boy's father reached down and picked up the weapon with ease, it was even more broken now because of the explosion from the dragon by Hiccup. Then he looked to the girl in question before handing the axe to a one legged, one armed, blonde bearded man beside him. "Gobber, take this and lock it up for the time being…while I have a little chat with this stranger." He spoke before he started to make his way to the girl.

"Aye, ye got it Stoick." He nodded and picked up the axe with his unhooked hand and took it into the blacksmith.

"Hey…Hey that axe belongs to me! You have no real right to take it away!" she snapped looking up at the red bearded man named Stoick in front of her, by his brawn and how everyone had respected him…he was the leader.

"Oh…ye'll get it back much later lass, after I had a talk with ya." With one hand he grabbed her by the scruff of her cloak and tunic and pulled her away from the crowd. Hiccup looked on and looked at Toothless who looked…a little bit upset at himself…perhaps for causing such a scene of misunderstanding, but got a small scratch under his chin by the boy beside him, who was frowning a little.

~o~o~

Stoick and the stranger were yards away, they were at the doors to the Great Hall that almost overlooked the small town below when he released the scruff of the girl's neck and she rubbed at her throat, shooting the older man a sour look. "Let's start off with yer purpose lass, what has brought you here?" he questioned right out and the girl gave a soft huff and crossed her arms, looking down over the town.

"I came here on my own, by boat, I came here perhaps where I can restock my bag, my axe repaired, and sleep for a night or two. That's all I came here for, not like I wanted to cause trouble. Though I wasn't expecting there to be DRAGONS flying about and guarding the place like buzzards…"

"Ah, I see what ya mean. Ya were just startled by the simple sight of a dragon and acted on instinct like all us Vikings do. It's just natural someone new here would act in such a manner. No real harm done lass, unless you gave yourself a small concussion when your head hit the ground." He chuckled deeply.

"Ahahaha…so funny I forgot how to laugh." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms tighter, tapping her booted foot. "So, can I just get my bag refilled and my ax back? I can sleep outside for a night or two then I'll be out of here."

"Now that…won't be as simple there." Stoick replied and clapped a hand heavily onto her shoulder her knees nearly buckled. "I think you would make a good trainer…after your own proper training of course, you seem to have the right amount of spunk in ya."

"Wait what…?"

"You're going to be a new recruit in dragon training, what's your name?"

"Eliz…it's…Leina…" she muttered then looked up at him.

"Well, welcome Leina to Berk, home of the dragon trainers." He clapped her hard on the back and she winced a little bit. "Good luck to you, since you start at the first thing in the morning." With that he turned and just…walked away! Wait…was she being punished or something? Was staying here part of it? What in the name of Thor just happened?!

"Wait what are you talking about training dragons?! Get back here!" she called and gave chase to the larger Viking man down the hill back to town.

With that Leina's journey was just starting to unfold.

To Be Continued…

~o~o~

Angel Ayami's Notes: Yay, another first chapter of a story I can possibly do, I was watching HTTYD's short films like the Boneknapper and the Book of Dragons and became inspired to write a quick fan fiction. This is supposed to span up to 8 chapters at most counting the days of Leina's dragon training with a few twists and turns. I hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review and tell me what you think I'd be happy. Also…small question who was the name of the dark haired kid that had a crush on Astrid? I never got his name completely, if you can tell me that's a big help. Until next time! Kisses!


End file.
